


Driving Hard

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Minor Character Death, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian races in URL (underground racing league, which is not really underground). Justin is a fan and wants to meet him. Please review and let me know if i should continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's note: Thanks to devilish angel for helping me put my ideas into words. Any comments for her go to devilish_angel16692002@yahoo.com.

* * *

JOHN’S POV

 

I listen to the steady hum of the car passing by every few seconds as it makes its way around the track. Brian should be just about finished with his practice run. I increase my speed as I try to repair the headers of his other car. God, he really fucked these things up. The strong smell of oil and gas fill the garage.  
The late afternoon sun pours through the open doors of the garage causing sweat to form on my forehead. I reach over and grab a cloth off of my tool tray and wipe my face before returning my attention to the car resting on the lift above me. I’m just about finished when the lift begins to move.

“Jesus Christ.” I scream, running out from underneath the lift. Once clear of it the lifts movements stop. I look around the room trying to find the cause. A glance in the direction of the lift controls gives me my answer.

“What? I just wanted to get your attention.” Brian says, tongue in cheek and shit eating grin on his face. He removes his hand from the controls. The look on my face says ‘fuck you’. Brian reaches over and lowers the lift back to its original position. I wait until he is several feet away from the controls before stepping back underneath the car to finish my work. After I put my tools away I lower the car back to the ground and step outside to talk to Brian.

“Hey John.” says Brian. “How’s my baby?” Brian asks. He take a final drag off of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. He leans back against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Well, I’ll tell ya. You almost blew it sky high yesterday.” I tell him combing my hands through my hair. 

“Was I riding him too hard?” Brian asks me with a smirk and a suggestive tone. I chuckle and smile back at him.

“Are you talking about the car or some trick you had last night?” I ask him. With Brian it can be hard to tell. He shrugs his shoulders.

“Either one.” he replies. I walk over to where he is leaning against the wall and take a place beside him. He reaches out and sets his hand on my shoulder. “So, how was that date I hooked you up with?”

“Fucking best night of my life. You sure know how to pick ‘em.” I tell him. He laughs.

“Well, I guess that’s good considering looking for people to date isn’t something I do very often. Or at all for that matter.”

“She had a bigger dick than me but she could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch.” I tell him. He huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes.

“You certainly have unusual taste. But hey, you are one of the few people that can honestly say that Brian Kinney has never fucked your lover.” I laugh at his comment.

“So, did anything interesting happen to you yesterday? Meet anyone after the race that was willing to keep you company for the rest of the night?” I ask him.

“There are dozens of people that are willing to keep me company. After all, I do always win.” he says confidently. I shake my head at the cocky bastard. But then again, I guess he has a right to be. It’s true. I’ve never seen him lose.

“I meant anything besides the usual horde of fans waiting to jump your bones.” I clarify for him.

“Actually, something did happen. Once the race was over Emmett brought this over to me.” he tells me handing me an open envelope. I open the envelope and pull out a couple of folded sheets of paper. “Said some seventeen, eighteen year old kid asked him to give it to me. From the way Emmett descri[](http://searchmiracle.com/text/search.php?qq=a%20target=)[](http://searchmiracle.com/text/search.php?qq=a%20target=)[](http://searchmiracle.com/text/search.php?qq=a%20target=)[bed](http://searchmiracle.com/text/search.php?qq=Bed) him he sounded fucking hot.” 

I unfold the sheets of paper. The first one is a very detailed drawing of Brian leaning up against his car at the tracks. “Damn. Not bad.” I comment on the drawing. Brian nods his head in agreement. I unfold the other sheet of paper and find a short to the point note. It simply states that the person is a fan and would love to meet Brian in person. At the bottom of the note is a phone number. “So, are you going to call?” I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I might.” he tells me indifferently. 

“Come on now. Don’t tell me you don’t have the balls to arrange an anonymous hook up.” I say teasingly. He gives me an incredulous look.

“Now, you should know fucking better than that. I’m always up for anonymous hook ups. And I have several people that can vouch for the presence of my balls.” he tells me with a smirk. I shake my head and feign disbelief.

“Well, I’m not one of them so I can only go by your actions. And from what I can see right now, it leaves me questioning.” I joke. 

“Fuck you.” he reaches over and grabs the paper from my hands. He pulls out his cell phone and quickly punches in the numbers. He puts the phone to his ear and waits for someone to pick up.


	2. Driving Hard

BRIAN’S POV

 

I rest the phone against my ear and wait for someone to answer. After a couple more rings I hear someone pick up on the other end. The sound of a radio is playing in the background but it’s too quiet to tell what it is.

“Hello?” a guy’s voice asks on the other end. He sounds hot.

“Hey, this is Brian Kinney.” I say into the phone. There is quiet on the other end and were it not for the radio still playing in the background I would have thought the call had been disconnected. “You still there?” I ask trying to get the other person to say something. This seems to snap them out of their daze.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just didn’t expect you to actually call.” the person hurries to explain. I can tell by his voice how nervous he is. It’s kind of cute. Christ, did I just say that? I push the thought out of my head.

“Well, you said you were a fan. And if I ignored my fans then I wouldn’t have very many now would I?” I tease him. I can’t help it. I’m getting a kick out of how nervous he sounds. “So, are you going to tell me who I’m talking to or are you going to make me guess?”

“Oh. Sorry. I’m Justin.” he tells me. I can practically hear him blushing through the phone. I smile at how anxious I continue to make him.

“Hey, Justin. So, I take it that you’ve seen me race.” I say to him. He answers immediately.

“Hell yeah, many times. You’re the best driver I have ever seen.” he says excitedly. I can’t help the shit eating grin that crosses my face.

“Really? Well, I guess you’re not lying about that.” I tell him. Yeah, I know. I’m cocky. Blow me. He laughs a little. “So, you’re letter said that you wanted to meet in person. Still interested?” I ask him. His voice catches slightly as he answers.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. When? Where at?” he sounds as if he’s not quite sure I’m serious. Once again I find myself smiling.

“Well, how about around nine tonight? At the track. I’ll show you my car and take you for a ride.” I tell him. “Sound good?” I ask him.

“Yeah. That’s great. Thanks.” he replies. He sounds like he is practically glowing.

“Okay. See you tonight.” I tell him, actually looking forward to meeting him.

“Yeah, you too.” he tells me. “Bye.” 

“Not bye.” I correct him. “Later.” he laughs on the other end and then returns the farewell.

“Later.” he says. We both hang up the phone. I look up at John and see him shaking his head.

“What?” I ask him. A smile grows across his face and he crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the wall.

“Nothing. I was just wondering on whether of not you were going to allow him to play with your stick shift.” he says and snickers at his own joke. I smile and pick up a dirty rag that I toss at him before getting in my car and heading home to get ready for tonight.

 

I arrive at the tracks a little after nine. Not as fashionably late as I normally would have. The kid sounded so fucking nervous on the phone that I didn’t want to make it any worse by making him think I wasn’t going to show. I park my car and head towards the stands. Since there is no race tonight only a about half of the stadium lights are turned on. I glance over the stands and see somebody sitting on the bottom row. I assume this must be Justin since there isn’t anyone else out here. That and the fact that he looks about as nervous as he sounded over the phone. He sits hunched over, staring at his feet and wringing his hands together. The position he is sitting in has him slightly angled so that his back is facing me. He hasn’t noticed me yet. I walk over to him. He is so deep in thought that he doesn’t even hear me come up. I reach out and set my hand on his shoulder. He jumps, startled by the sudden contact, and quickly turns around. It’s the first time I see his face. Blond hair blue eyes. Damn, Emmett wasn’t lying when he said this kid was hot. 

“Relax. I’m not going to bite.” I tell him. He blushes as he realizes it was me who grabbed him. The blush makes him look even more gorgeous. “Unless you want me to.” His blush deepens even more.

“Sorry, I was in my own world. I didn’t hear you come up.” he explains. He gets off of the bleachers and stands in front of me. I take in his appearance. He’s wearing tight blue jeans and a tight red shirt. Very nice. 

“Obviously.” I respond. He sits back down on the stands and I take a seat next to him. “So, Justin, right?” he nods his head at my question. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” he answers. Damn, he looks young for his age.

“You look like you should still be in high school.” I tell him.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” he says. “So, how old are you?” he asks me.

“Twenty-eight.” I grudgingly admit. God, I’m getting closer to thirty every day. Wanting to change the subject I remind him of what I said over the phone. “So, do you still want to go for a ride in my car?” The smile he gets answers my question. 

 

I get up and motion with my head for him to follow. I lead him over to where I parked my car. I get in the driver’s side and he climbs in the passenger’s side. I pull the car out onto the track and rev the engine. He laughs but at the same time casually but firmly grips onto the door. I switch the gear from neutral to first and quickly work my way through the gears, my car going faster and faster. The third time around the track Justin finally begins to loosen up. A few more times around and I’m pretty sure the speed we are going is the last thing on his mind, if his hands steady movement up my thigh is any indication. I glance over at him my tongue planted in my cheek and my eyebrow raised. He just continues up my leg as if he wants to get as far as possible before I make him stop. Yeah, fucking right. He stops his hand just below my crotch, unsure whether or not to go any further. I help him make that decision by taking his hand and placing it in between my legs. He looks shocked at first but it quickly fades as he begins rubbing me through my jeans. My dick starts to grow from the attention it is receiving. He feels the change and takes it as a sign to continue. He unzips my jeans and slides his hand inside, continuing his ministrations. I open my legs as far as the confinements of the car and the need to still be able to drive it will allow. It’s not enough. A moment later I pull the car to the side of the road, eager for this to continue further. Once the car is stopped I reach over and pull Justin into a nerve shattering kiss. I slide my hand down the front of his chest and into his lap. I deftly undo his jeans and slip my hand inside, grasping his rock hard erection. We stroke each others cocks and kiss until we both crave more contact. Contact that, unfortunately, the racing seats of this car will not allow. A fact that is made evident when Justin tries to lean closer to me and gets poked in the side with the stick shift.

“Ow. Fuck.” he says, pulling back and rubbing his side. “I don’t think this is going to work.” he tells me sounding disappointed. He’s right it wont. At least not in here.

“Come on. Get out.” I tell him. He looks confused but does it anyways. I get out of the car and meet him in front of it. I pull him into another searing kiss. I wrap my arms around him then pick him up, placing him on the hood of the car. He jumps slightly, shocked by the contrast of the still warm hood of the car to the cold night air. Since the car had some chance to cool, it’s not enough to burn him but it is definitely enough for him to feel it through his clothes. I pull off his shirt and push him back on the hood. He arches his back up off of the car and I use the opportunity to run my hands over his lower back. I notice a small gold piercing through his right nipple. I lean forward and suck the nipple into my mouth.

“Brian.” he hisses my name. He sits up and pulls off my shirt. He trails kisses down my chest until he reaches the top of my pants. He slips his hands in my still unzipped jeans and pulls out my throbbing cock. He takes it in his mouth and begins sucking greedily. He runs his mouth up and down my dick several times before taking me all the way in. I gasp and pull him off shoving him roughly onto the hood of my car. I pull his pants off and remove mine as well. I climb on top of him and continue kissing him.

“I want to fuck you.” I whisper huskily in his ear. He looks up into my eyes and nods his head. I reach over and pull a condom and lube out of the pocket of my jeans. I lube my finger and reach between Justin’s legs, slowly sliding it inside him. He gasps and arches his back once again. God damn, he’s tight. I continue to finger fuck him, loosening him up until I think he’s ready. Then I slide the condom over my dick and position myself at his entrance.

“Just, take it easy. Okay? I’ve never done this before.” he tells me. No wonder he’s so tight. I nod my head to let him know that I will. He closes his eyes as I begin to push in. “Ow. It hurts. Does it always hurt?” he asks me, sounding near tears.

“A little. That’s part of it. It’ll get better. I promise.” I tell him. He seems to relax after finding out that the pain wont last. I fuck him slowly until he starts to thrust back against me then I increase my speed. A layer of sweat covers his body, partially from the fucking and partially from the heat from the hood. Before long I feel his body start to tighten around me signaling his fast approaching release. A couple more thrusts and the muscles in his ass constrict around my cock as he shoots his load, covering his and my chest. I follow shortly after, emptying my seed into the condom. I collapse on top of him. We both lay there until we catch our breath. When I finally pull myself off of him I walk back to the side of the car and pull a cloth out of the glove compartment. I walk back to where Justin is and clean both of us up before we pull our clothes back on. “Do you have a way to get home?” I ask him. He nods his head.

“Yeah, I have a car.” he answers me nonchalantly. For somebody who just lost their virginity he isn’t acting nearly as clingy as I expected. And why the fuck does that fact bother me? “I guess I’ll see you at the next race.” he says leaning up and kissing me one last time. I return the kiss and am slightly disappointed when he pulls away. “Later.” he says as he heads towards where he parked his car. 

“Later.” I reply. Aren’t I supposed to be the one walking away while he stands here and wonders what the fuck just happened? I shrug to myself and sigh as I get in the car and head home.


	3. Driving Hard

A week has passed since I met up with Brian Kinney at the tracks. And I have not been able to get him out of my head since. There is nothing in this world right now that I want more than to call him and find out when we can do it again. But I know better. I’ve heard all about Brian’s reputation. And the number one rule of that reputation is never the same fuck twice. Besides, if I called he’ll just think I’m some lovesick kid lusting over him. Which I pretty much am. But I don’t want to come across that way.

“What’s wrong with you?” my room mate Daphne asks me, sounding concerned. I’d almost forgotten she was in the room with me. Damn, how bad is that?

“I can’t get Brian out of my head.” I tell her honestly. I’ve never really kept anything from her. So, of course as soon as I lost my virginity she was the first to know. Well, after me and him of course.

“Why don’t you call him?” she asks, as if it were that simple. I’m tempted to tell her that I erased the number off my cell phone from when he called me. But she’ll know that’s bull shit. I shake my head, letting her know that it’s not an option.

“I’ve heard about his reputation. He sleeps around a lot and never hooks up with someone more than once. So calling would be pointless. It wouldn’t get me anywhere.” she nods her head in understanding.

“So, is he good in bed?” she asks me. I swat her on the arm for not taking my crisis seriously. “What? You basically just said he was a whore, so he should have shit loads of practice.” she justifies. I can’t help but laugh. “So, come on answer me. Is he good? Is he big?” she says smiling.

“Yes and yes.” I finally answer her. 

“Damn, why do all the good ones have to be gay?” she asks herself, pretending to be pissed. I laugh again and this time she joins me. I’m really glad that I have her as a friend. Just as our laughter starts to die down I hear my cell phone ring. I get off the bed and walk over to the dresser where I set it. I don’t recognize the number on the caller idea. I flip the phone open to see who it is.

“Hello.” I say into the phone. There is a ton of noise in the background and I’m not even completely sure the person on the other end can hear me. 

“Hey, Justin. This is Brian.” Brian’s voice drifts over the lines. Holy shit. He called me. For a second my mind goes completely blank of any possible response.

“Hey. How’s it going?” I ask. God, I sound like an idiot. But it’s the only thing I could get to leave my mouth. I look over at Daphne and judging by the way she’s staring at me, I must have an extremely shocked look on my face. I mouth the word ‘Brian’ to her. A look of realization crosses her face, immediately followed by a huge smile.

“Good. Look, what are you doing tonight?” he asks me. I try to keep the smile off my face but it doesn’t work. Oh well. He’s over the phone, he can’t see it anyway.

“Um, nothing. Why?” I respond. He hesitates for a second like he’s not entirely sure why he’s doing this.

“Why don’t you come down to the track and watch the race tonight.” he suggests. I can’t believe he’s actually inviting me to come and watch him. I figured that after last week he would have wanted to avoid me like the plague. There’s no way in hell I’m going to pass this up. 

“Okay. Sounds good. Can I bring a friend?” I say to him, looking back at Daphne. I want to see Brian again but I don’t want to ditch on her.

“Sure. Just tell the guy at the gate you’re with me okay. That way you can watch the race from the pits.” he says.

“Okay. Sounds great. What time?” I ask.

“In about an hour.” he tells me. 

“Okay. Sounds good. I’ll see you there.” I say to him. I look up at Daphne and notice she’s looking at me like I’ve lost my mind. I realize that I’m probable grinning like I have. “Later.”

“Later.” he says before hanging up. I shut off my phone and walk over and throw open my closet. I begin digging through it for something to wear.

“Uh, hello. What’s going on?” I hear Daphne ask from behind me. I toss some clothes on the bed before answering her.

“Get up. Get ready. We have to be there in an hour.” I tell her in one breath. She looks even more confused than she did before. I notice myself in the mirror. I’m practically glowing. 

“We have to be where?” she asks me. I slow down enough so that I can talk to her.

“The track. Brian invited us to come and watch the race from the pit.” I explain to her. She shakes her head.

“He invited you. You invited me. I thought you would want to spend time alone with him.” she says.

“I invited you because I was supposed to spend tonight with you. Besides I thought that you might want to meet him. That way when I talk to you about this sexy as hell guy I lost my virginity to, you’ll have a face to go with the name.” I tell her. “Plus, I’m a little nervous.” I admit. She smiles and gets up to get ready without another word.

 

Daphne and I get to the tracks almost exactly an hour after Brian called. I had decided to wear tight black jeans and a baby blue shirt. Daphne was wearing red spaghetti strap and black mini skirt. I think she wanted to get laid. And judging from the way that Brian’s mechanic, John I think was his name, and her were flirting from the moment we got to the pits, I think it’s going to work. I’ll admit the guy was hot, but I didn’t pay too much attention to them. With the exception of over hearing John’s use for Daphne’s pigtails I pretty much just paid attention to the race. Brian won, of course. After he finished all his duties as the winner and parked his car he walked over and met me in the pits.

“Hey. Did you enjoy the race?” he asked me. I nod my head. 

“I think my friend Daphne’s enjoying herself too.” I say, motioning with my head to Daphne and John. They’re still flirting with each other. He looks over at them and laughs.

“Yeah. I guess she is.” he says. He begins to walk away from them and motions for me to follow. He stops several feet away and, once I’m by his side again, turns to look at me. “So, normally when I fuck somebody I practically have to hire security to get them to leave me alone. You on the other hand have made absolutely no attempt to talk to me. And seeing how you were a virgin, I would have figured that you would be the worst of all. So, what’s the deal. Did I do something to piss you off that I’m not aware of or ,God forbid, did I not perform to my usual standards?”

“Ahh. So that is why you invited me. Wanted to make sure your performance was up to par.” I say, jokingly. I smile even though I am slightly disappointed that he didn’t just want to see me. He stays silent and waits for my answer. “It wasn’t any of those things.” I reassure him.

“That’s nice to know. I thought I might need to start worrying.” he says with a laugh. “So, if it wasn’t that then what was it?” he asks me. I tell him the truth.

“I’ve just heard things. About your reputation. That you never fuck somebody more than once and I just thought you would prefer it if I left you alone.” I say to him. That and I didn’t want you to realize how much you got to me. Hey, I said I told him the truth, I didn’t say I told him all of it. He grins devilishly before responding. 

“Well, you heard right. I do get around a bit. I can’t help if I’m good at what I do.” he says sounding a little cocky.

“You weren’t so sure of that a minute ago.” I shoot back. He glares at me but he’s still smiling so I know he’s not serious. He continues after a second.

“But the problem I have with fucking someone more than once is that usually I have to pry them off with a tire iron after that one time. I’d hate to see what they did if I kept them around.” he explains. I nod my head in understanding. 

“That’s why I didn’t call. I didn’t want you to think I wanted to start planning a wedding ceremony or something.” I tell him. He laughs a little and drapes his arm over my shoulders. He turns and we start walking back to where Daph and John are standing, still fucking flirting with each other. I roll my eyes at them then realize that what Brian and I are doing isn’t that much different.

 

“Well, that’s good. It gets under my skin when I have the same person call me fifty fucking times a day.” I smile up at him. We’re back by the pits now. I sign and look up at Brian.

“I guess I better get going now.” I tell him. I don’t really want to go yet, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome.

“Well, let me give you a lift home then.” Brian says in a voice that clearly indicates that taking me home isn’t even remotely in his plans. I feel my face get hot and know I’m blushing.

“What about my friend?” I ask him. Daphne overhears me.

“I’m sure I can find someone to give me a ride home.” she says. She looks back over to John.

“I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” John says to me. I look back over to Daphne. 

“You sure you don’t mind?” I ask her. She nods her head.

“Oh yeah. I’m sure.” she answers with a smile. I smile back at her before returning my attention to Brian.

“Okay. Let’s go.” I tell him. He smiles at me and gently pushes me, with his arm that is still around my shoulder, in the direction of the car. I look back and wave goodbye to Daphne. Apparently she won’t be the only one getting laid tonight.


	4. Driving Hard

I lay back and inhale deeply on the joint before passing it back to Daphne. She takes the last hit off of it before putting the roach out in the ash tray. She rolls onto her side on the bed and looks at me. Her eyes are slightly red from the pot. 

“So, are you still on cloud nine?” she asks me, a big grin spreading across her face. I smile back at her and feel my face getting hot as I think about what happened after the race a couple days ago.

“What do you think?” I respond. 

“Yeah. You are.” she sits up on the bed before she continues. “So do you think it will develop into anything serious?” I shrug my shoulders, not really sure of that question myself.

“I don’t know. I hope so. God, Daphne he is just so fucking perfect. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” I tell her excitedly.

“In or out of bed?” she asks me with a huge grin. The question once again reminds me of a couple days ago.

“Both.” She seems to think over my answer for a moment before seeming to agree.

“Well, he does seem to be packing.” she states.

“Oh, my God. You have no idea.” I tell her. That is one area Brian is definitely perfect. Then I laugh as what she says sinks in. “Wait have you been looking?” I ask her. She blushes at being caught then quickly jumps to her own defense.

“Well, no shit! It’s kind of hard not to. Don’t sit there and try to pretend that the first time you met him you didn’t check out the goods.” she says all in one breath. 

“Yeah. I did.” I admit. We both burst into a fit of giggles. Maybe we smoked a little too much weed. We continue to sit there and talk for awhile when the phone rings. Daphne rolls off the bed to answer it. “Are you sure you should be answering the phone high?” I say in a loud whisper. She smiles and flips me off before she answers the phone.

“Hello.” she says into the phone. A big smile breaks out on her face. “Well, speak of the devil.” she says and look over at me. “Yeah, he’s right here. Hang on.” she hops over to me and hands me the phone. 

“Hello.” I say. 

“Have the two of you been talking about me?” Brian asks, the amusement evident in his voice.

“Maybe.” I tease. “But if we were I promise it was nothing bad.” I reassure him. He laughs at that.

“Like you could find anything bad to say about me.” he says. “So, besides you and Daphne talking about me behind my back, how’s it going?” he asks. 

“It’s going good. And you?” 

“No complaints.” he tells me. I roll my eyes even though he can’t see me.

“I know that’s not true. You can always find something to complain about.” I tell him jokingly. He laughs again. God, I love that sound.

“Yeah, I wont deny that.” he admits.

“So what’s up?” I ask him, curious of why he called. Not that I mind.

“So I need a reason to call now?” he asks me trying to sound offended. 

“No. Of course you don’t, but you usually have one anyway.” I remind him. I look up and see Daphne with her eyes closed making exaggerated kissing motions on her hand. I pick a pillow up off the bed and throw it at her. Since she doesn’t see it coming it nails her in the head. She grabs it and tosses it back.

“Good point. I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me today. Nothing fancy or anything. Just hang out a bit.” he says. I start to beam. This will be the first time that we’ve spent time together outside of the track or his loft. Even though we didn’t do much talking at his loft.

“Okay. Sounds good to me. Where at?” I ask him. He’s quiet for a second, apparently thinking about where we should go.

“How about The Liberty Diner?” he suggests. 

“I’ve never been there.” I tell him. “I’ve heard about it but I’ve never actually gone.” 

“It’s a place where us fags can eat in peace.” he says with a laugh. “Plus, some of my friends might be there. I can introduce you to them.” Another huge grin spreads across my face. He wants me to meet his friends.

“Okay. You’ll have to tell me how to get there.” I tell him. He doesn’t even pause for a moment before responding.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick you up.” By now I’m pretty sure that if I don’t stop smiling then Daphne is going to think that I have lost my mind.

“Okay. When?”

“Half hour?” 

“Great. See you then.”

“Later.”

“Later Bri.” I hang up the phone and rush to get ready. Daphne stands up and watches me dig through the clothes in my closet and throw the possible choices onto the bed.

“So, what’s going on that has you so excited?” she asks grinning. She’s been really happy for me since I met Brian. She said it was about time that I got laid.

“Brian asked me out to lunch.” I explain to her. She smiles then starts to help me pick out what to wear. The half hour flies by and before long I hear Brian knocking on the door. I walk over and let him in. Damn, he looks good. He’s wearing tight jeans and a sleeveless button up shirt. 

“Hey. You all ready?” he asks me. I nod my head. He reaches out and grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me into a kiss. He seems pleased with the blush that crosses my face because once he sees it he smiles and does it again. Daphne clears her throat behind me. When I turn to look at her I see the smirk she has plastered on her face. I wave goodbye to her then Brian and I walk to his car.

 

BRIAN’S POV

 

The drive to the diner only takes a couple of minutes. We pull up in front of it and Justin and I get out of the jeep. He looks around and takes in the surroundings.

“Here we are.” I tell him. I walk to the door and head in first. Justin is right on my heels.

“Brian!” I hear the familiar voice shout across the room. I look over at the red wig waitress making her way over to me and smile. She pulls me into a hug.

“Hi Deb.” I say to her once she releases me. It’s then that she notices Justin behind me.

“Who’s your friend?” she asks, smacking her gum. “I’ve never seen him before. I would have remembered a face like that.” she says. I don’t have to see Justin’s face to know that he is blushing. 

“He’s a fan of mine.” I tell her. She nods her head and smiles at him over my shoulder.

“So, Sunshine, you got a name?” she asks him. He moves so that he is now standing next to me.

“Justin.” he says behind me. Debbie smiles. She probably thinks he’s fucking adorable. I look over at him. She’s right .

“Well, Justin, my name is Debbie.” she introduces herself then turns her attention back to me. “So, what can I get you two?” she asks, pulling out her pen and pad.

“My usual. What do you want Justin?” I say, turning to look at him.

“A cheeseburger, fries, and a coke.” I smile and raise my eyebrow at him. Debbie writes down our orders before turning to take someone else’s. I take him and lead him over to where the rest of my friends are sitting. 

“Let me introduce you to my friends. This is my best friend Michael, Deb over there is his mother, and this pathetic soul is Ted. And you’ve already met Emmett and John at the race.” Justin looks over to them smiles and gives a small wave. They all wave back. We sit down at the booth next to theirs to wait for Deb to bring us our food.

“So, where did you pick up the new boy toy?” Ted asks me, breaking the slight silence that came over the table since I came in with Justin. I smirk at him before answering.

“Why? Hoping you’ll be able to get your hands on someone this fucking hot for once?” I say to him. He rolls his eyes and returns his attention to his plate. “And just so you know Teddy, he isn’t my boy toy.” I tell him.

“Then what is he?” Michael joins in the conversation. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” I answer without a seconds hesitation, although I’m not entirely sure why. We’ve never called each other that. Michael, Ted, and Emmett all turn their attention towards me, waiting for me to tell them I’m joking or at the very least wanting an explanation. John starts coughing as he practically chokes on his food. I glance over at Justin to see his reaction. A look of complete shock is on his face, but the shock is short lived and is quickly replaced with a blinding smile. That’s a good sign. I guess he likes the answer.

“Well, this is news to us.” Mikey says. The others all nod their heads in agreement.

“Yeah, you ‘bout made me choke on my fucking food over here.” John adds in with a slight laugh. They don’t seem to be upset or anything about my revelation, just very shocked. 

“So, how long have the two of you been dating?” Ted asks, leaving the question open for either Justin or me. But I can tell Justin’s just as confused about that answer as they are.

“Yeah, how long have we been dating?” he asks me. The smile still has not left his face. I decide that while the others don’t really need an answer for that question, Justin probably deserves one.

“Since the car hood.” I tell him. I watch the recognition sweep over his face, immediately followed by a deep blush. I look back to the guys and see Ted and Michael looking confused, Emmett looking like he can guess what I’m talking about, and John just shaking his head because he already knows.


End file.
